Breakup
by groverismyboy
Summary: so this is when Athena tries to make sure Percy and Annabeth breakup. percy & annabeth are a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story hope you like it! It takes place about 2 years after TLO**

PERCY:

"Annabeth, I just-"

She cut me off. "It's not you, Percy. It's me."

"But I thought-"

"So did I, Percy."

"Can we at least be friends?"

For a second, she looked sad. But then she looked cold again. "No. We can't. I'm sorry."

She ran off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

This was Annabeth, my best friend, my girlfriend, and the person I thought was _the one_.

And she had dumped me.

ANNABETH:  
I hate my mom. How could she do this to me?

Suddenly I saw her, sitting on a tree stump.

"I hope you're happy." I grumbled.

"Actually, I am." She said. "You're better off without him."

"I can't believe you mom! Why are you so mean?"

"You'll thank me someday. Trust me, those Poseidon kids are no good. Ask Ariadne. She'll tell you."

"I don't care mom! Percy's not like that!"

I let those words hang in the air for a moment. Suddenly all that bottled up anger flew out.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "YOU'RE A BITCH AND I HATE YOU!"

"Annabeth!" She yelled, surprised I used a swear word.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, running off.

How could my mother do this to me? I had always admired Athena, but now she had gone too far. She made me break up with Percy. She wouldn't even let me be friends with him. I took out my owl studs and threw them on the ground. A symbol I hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

**How do you like it so far? PS: I meant what I said about my other story (The Year After). I'm not updating till at least 11 people review and vote on the story. Oh and sorry about my short chapters. Is it wrong to stalk my crush's girlfriend? Probably. Oh well. :)**

GROVER:  
"Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that" Percy answered glumly.

Percy had been telling me about how Annabeth broke up with him. They had been dating for 2 years now, after way too long of everybody else saying, "Get together already!" I assumed we had finished all the drama, but apparently not.

"And she wouldn't even stay friends with you?"

"Nope."

It was horribly depressing. I didn't want to spread a rumor, but I had to tell someone! So I told Juniper (MY girlfriend).

"Isn't it sad?" I said to her.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes green from crying. "But fishy too."

"Huh?"

"Tell me again why she broke up with him."

"Uh, a change in personality." I started chewing my collar because I was nervous. Juniper had her Something's-wrong-here look.

"Hmmm. That doesn't really sound like Annabeth. I'd better go talk to her."

"Juniper, don't interfere with their personal lives."

"Since when are you the boss of me?"

"Uh-never."

"Exactly."

She darted off into the woods and, even though Percy couldn't hear me, I started playing a healing song on my pipes.

ANNABETH:

I walked through the woods, not really sure what I was doing, and not caring.

"Why, mom?" I mumbled angrily.

"Hey Annabeth." Something said behind.

I whirled around. "Oh hi Juniper."

"Hi" she said.

"What's up?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You and Percy."

How did she know? I suppose Percy told Grover, who told Juniper.

"Yeah." I replied sadly.

"But why?" she asked.

Hmmm. Athena had said to only not tell Percy why. She never said I couldn't tell Juniper.

So, after swearing her to secrecy, I told her about how Athena made me break up with Percy, and how she wouldn't let me be friends with him.

"I thought so." She said.

"I'm so mad at her! How could she do this to me?"

"That was pretty bitchy of her, but I think I know how to get you back with him."

"How?" I asked, extreemly hopeful.

"Did she say someone else couldn't tell Percy, and then have him get back with you?"

"No."

"Then that's what we'll do!"

I have to admit, Juniper's pretty smart for a tree. "Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

As Juniper ran off to tell him, I was so happy I almost forgot how mad I was at my mother.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, what do you think of this story? Like it? Hate it? Just let me know! Today a two-year-old came up to me and asked me for my milk. FML :(**

PERCY:

I was seriously depressed. Nothing made me happy anymore. I just couldn't get her out of my head. I would have dreams where she was with me, and we'd be all happy, but then she'd fade away, leaving me lost and lonely.

_Annabeth, _I would think to myself, _why don't you love me?_

I went through my activities, not really caring. I felt like he entire world had been ripped from under feet, and I was falling through darkness.

ANNABETH:

I was pacing the floor near my bunk bed waiting for someone, anyone to come. For Juniper to come in and give me good news. For Percy to come in and wrap his arms around me, telling me everything was ok. For Athena to come in with her _how-dare-you-disobey-me _look. I would see Percy from time to time and he always looked incredibly depressed. It made me sad. So I continued pacing, and waited for something to happen.

PERCY:

"So do you forgive me?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"Of course, Wise Girl." I said. "How could I ever leave you?"

In case you're wondering what just happened, let me fill you in. Earlier today, Juniper came up to me and explained to me that breaking up with me wasn't Annabeth's choice and that we could still get back together. Exited and happy, I ran over to find Annabeth, wrapped my arms around her, and decided that I wouldn't let go. She managed to get me off of her and we went to talk on our favorite stone benches.

I still couldn't believe Athena had been so mean, but I got over it. Athena hates me. End of story.

"Seaweed brain, I'm worried," Annabeth said. "If I know one thing about my mother, it's this: she never gives up. She won't stop until you're dead!"

"It doesn't matter, Annabeth." I said firmly, smoothing the little wrinkle on her forehead that developed when she was worried with my thumb. "I love you. No matter what.

She fell forward, her head falling into my lap. "Me too, seaweed brain," she murmured. "Me too."

**So… isn't this dramatic? Don't worry, my loyal fans, Athena isn't done yet. Will Percabeth stay together forever? Or will Athena tear them apart? PS- to whoever wrote the review about "divine intervention is not allowed" (I would reply directly but I hate flames and have decided this is a good way to do it) that law is only for quests and not for relationships. Oh! Buuuurrrrnnn! LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is really romantic and sweet, but it ends on a dark note. Uh-oh!**

ANNABETH:

"I love you, Wise Girl. Oh yes I do. I don't love anyone, as much as you. When you're not with me, I'm blue. Oh wise girl I love you!" **(This is to the tune of "I Love You Conrad from Bye Bye Birdie)**

I giggled. Percy was so silly sometimes. But really romantic. He kept sending me stuff like flowers and candy, and now this? His song was so cute.

"Thank you, seaweed brain." I said after he finished.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "You're most certainly welcome. How much did you like it, really? If you had to rate it from one to ten. Kiss me that many seconds."

So I pressed my lips to his and remained there for a long time. I lost count after twenty. We only broke away to breathe.

"So, I take it you liked the song?" he said.

"I didn't like it…" I said. He frowned. "I LOVED IT!!!!!!" His smile was eating his face.

I was so happy. That night he gave me a CD, which Winnie, my best friend in the Athena cabin, and me listened to eagerly. The CD had these songs:

Love Story-Taylor Swift

Just the Girl-The Click Five

Replay-Iyaz

Like Whoa-Aly & AJ

I've Just Seen a Face- The Beatles

"Wow," said Winnie. "Your boyfriend has great taste in music."

Also, all these songs applied to us.

That night, just as I was going to sleep, I heard music outside.

"_I've just seen a face._

_I can't forget the time or place where we just met. _

_She's just the girl for me _

_And I want all the world to see we've met. _

_Mmmm. _

_Fallen, yes I have fallen, and she keeps callin', me back again. "_

I looked outside. It was Percy singing. I motioned for him to come inside. He climbed onto my bed and it wasn't very long till his shirt was off. I had never noticed before, but he had a great six-pack. We didn't do much more than snuggle and kiss, which was ok with me.

Just before I fell asleep, I thought I saw a little grey owl, perched on my bed. Maybe I had dreamed it.

Or maybe not.

**OMG! An owl! What's going to happen??!! The song that Percy sang was I've Just Seen a Face by The Beatles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I had a bad case of writer's block. So after listening to the Wicked album, rereading TLO, and finally finishing the first season of Glee (can't wait till April!), I discovered what I wanted to do. Enjoy!**

ANNABETH:

"Annabeth Chase!" My mother yelled. "My owl spies do not lie! They saw you in bed with Peruses Jackson, after I told you to stop being with him!"

I very nearly rolled my eyes, but didn't because I was really scared. When my mother got angry, she went off like a time bomb. Let me clarify what was going on. Percy had come into my cabin in the middle of the night; long after my siblings had gone to bed. Percy had left early in the morning, and I thought we had been extremely discreet, but apparently not. Athena kept some owl spies in the cabin, and they told her everything. It wasn't long before the whole camp knew. I was very lucky Mr. D was away for some reason, because if he found out, he'd have no qualms about turning us into shrubs. It was bad enough Chiron knew, but my mother just about burst into flames. She had grabbed me and Percy had followed.

"Lady Athena, in all due respect-" Percy said, trying to stick up for me. I could tell he was nervous, but the fact he wasn't about to pee in his pants made me realize how brave he was, as apposed to me.

"Do not speak, Mr. Jackson!" She screamed at him. "You are even more the reason of my anger! Sleeping with my daughter! Humph!"

"We didn't, uh," he stuttered. He gulped. "We didn't have sex. We just-"

She cut him off again. "DO NOT SPEAK!"

Suddenly, I don't know why but I felt braver, all of a sudden. I'm not really sure what I would have done next, but Chiron, who by the way was listening, spoke up first.

"Lady Athena, perhaps it is relentless to tear these two apart. They will only come back to each other. It is like the play one of your sons, William Shakespeare, wrote. What was it? Ah, yes. Romeo and Juliet."

I was amazed that this whole time, Chiron was calm. But what really blew my mind was this. He looked straight at Percy and said, "Percy Jackson, do you love her?"

All eyes were on him. Even Athena was silent.

What was he going to say?

"Yes, sir. I truly love her with all my heart." He said. He seemed proud of it too.

"And you, Annabeth?" Chiron asked. My heart pounded so loudly in my chest, I was sure everyone could hear it. Then the words came out of my mouth without me thinking.

"Yes." I said in a quiet voice. Percy's hand slipped into mine, and I knew I had told the truth.

"Lady Athena, these two love each other. I have seen that since the moment he arrived. We all recognize this. Can you not?" Chiron said.

My mother was silent. She didn't speak for a while. Did my relationship with seaweed brain all boil down to this? My mother's last decision?

"Very well, my foolish daughter.", my mother said. "I hereby grant you my blessing."

I couldn't believe it. We could be together!

But as my mother was walking away, I knew what she was thinking. She had granted us our blessing.

For now.

**I don't know if this should be the end. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I had writer's block for a while. I got this idea while brushing my teeth :). Here you are! -Lesli. PS- fast forward like 7 years from my last chapter. Annabeth and Percy have moved to LA with their girl/boyfriends.**

ANNABETH:

"Jaa-aake!" I called when I stepped into the apartment. "Where are you?"

I saw a note on the counter.

_Working late tonight, sweetie._

_Won't be home till 10 at least_

_There's food in the fridge._

_-Jake_

I sighed. Jake was **so**responsible. Making sure I had food, making sure the bills got paid, sacrificing his time to ensure that whatever work crisis was going on would get fixed. He was a perfect boyfriend, unlike some of my other romances.

Cough, cough, Percy.

I'll admit it, I used to like him. Key word: usedto. That was until my mother finally showed me what was** really **going on. He was cheating on me! No wonder my mom had tried to break us up. I wonder what I ever saw in him. Must have been the teenage hormones, silly? I was completely over Percy.

Liar.

Ok, I totally missed Percy and thought of him. He was such a sweet guy. I would have never imagined he would cheat on me. In fact, this one part of me thinks he didn't really cheat on me. I just…

_It's been seven years, Annabeth. When are you going to get over him? He's a jerk and you deserve someone way better. Face the facts!_

But I was stubborn. It's like with Luke. Everybody thought he was a traitor but in my heart I knew he was a good guy. It's the same with Percy.

I sighed. No use sitting in the apartment mooning over Percy and waiting for a boyfriend who wouldn't come home for hours. Jake was nice and all, but to, I don't know, unromantic? I glanced at the newspaper. There was an art show tonight. I decided to go. As I was walking out of the apartment, I had the oddest feeling that the next time I was here, everything would be different.

PERCY:

"Hey, Jess." I called when I walked in to the apartment. "You're no going to believe what this one dolphin said today…" (I'm a marine biologist. My girlfriend, Jessica, is still amazed at the fact I'm Poseidon's son).

The kitchen: no Jess. The living room: no Jess.

"Jessie?" I called again. "Are you home?" That's when I saw the note.

_Meeting up with a friend._

_This is her last night in LA so I'm staying with her the whole night._

_Probably won't be back till 10._

_Love ya,_

_Jess._

I sighed. Jess is always running away with some old friend. When's the last time she stayed here for a change? She was so unlike my other girlfriend, Annabeth…

Whoa. Where did that come from? I haven't thought about Annabeth in years. I haven't even seen her since we broke up. Athena had told me Annabeth didn't want me anymore, which made me confused, Then I met up with this other girl, and well, she started kissing me then I heard Annabeth crying and that was the end.

I'll admit it. I miss Annabeth. Jessica is so…clueless. Annabeth is the kind of person who gets out there and…

I needed a distraction. I looked at the newspaper. An art show! Perfect!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with my other stories. Also, I had this great idea for this chap, but realized it was kind of stupid. So, here is the next chap. Buh-Bye! -Lesli.**

PERCY:

The auction part of the art show was about to begin, but I had nowhere to sit. I craned my neck until I saw an empty seat next to this really hot blonde chick. She was about my age, with sparkly grey eyes.

_Grey, huh. That's weird, _Ithought

"Excuse me," I asked her. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh," she said, looking at me. If possible, she looked even prettier up close. She squinted, like she knew me, but didn't. "No, go right ahead."

I plopped my stuff down in the seat and watched the auction.

"The first item for bid is…" The auctioneer, who had a sad attempt at a moustache, held up a giant sculpture of an owl. "This sculpture. Starting at 100 do I hear 100?"

I let the bidding go on and whispered to the blonde next to me, "I have an ex-girlfriend who would be crazy about something like that."

"Well," she said. "I certainly wouldn't mind getting something like that. I love owls."

What? Had I heard her correctly?

The next item was this really expensive fish, swimming around in a bowl.

The blonde grinned at me. "My ex-boyfriend connects with water animals. He'd like this."

I whispered back, "I don't blame him."

She looked at me funny.

The auction went on for hours as blonde and I talked. She told me she was an architect, and I told her I was a marine biologist. She told me her mother showed her what a jerk one of her boyfriends was, and I told her one of my ex's mother ruined a good relationship with a girl I knew. When another item, a black spider thing, came up, she started freaking out and ran out of the room. I followed her.

"Sorry about that." She said. "I have a thing against spiders. Hey, you never told me your name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Percy." I said, sticking my hand out to shake. Her jaw dropped open, and I realized who she was.

The last person I was ever expecting to see again.

"Annabeth?"

**This was a short chapter, I will admit. And the chapters would get longer if people followed my golden rule.**

**Annabeth: If it's chocolate, it's good?**

**Me: No, doofus. My other rule!**

**IF YOU DON'T HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!!**


	8. Important Please Read

Hi. First off I would like to say that this is Lesli's older sister Jenny. There is something very important you should know.

Lesli is…dead.

She died in a car crash on May, 30, 2010. Up until now, none of us had remembered her fanfiction account and that all of you are wondering what happened. Now you know.

PLEASE don't send any messages. Please.

I'm putting this up in all her stories. Over the next few days I'm also posting any chapters she left on her computer.

You are still welcome to review her stories, but we would all appreciate not having any messages. I understand you might like to send your condolences, but we would like it if you didn't.

Thank you.


End file.
